


How I Met My Insane(ly Gorgeous) Male Best Friend

by ClairvoyantDreamer1011



Series: Drabbles 101 : Miraculous Style [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is too pure for this world, Adrinette, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette is an oblivious dork, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Secret Crush, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairvoyantDreamer1011/pseuds/ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: Marinette recounts how she met her male best friend *cough* crush *cough*.(Or, in which Marinette is an oblivious dork and Adrien teams up with a kid.)





	How I Met My Insane(ly Gorgeous) Male Best Friend

**Drabble #2 : How I Met My Insanely Gorgeous Male Best Friend**

_**Summary : Marinette recounts how she met her male best friend *cough* crush *cough*.** _

_**(Or, in which Marinette is an oblivious dork and Adrien teams up with a kid.)** _

'Marinette?' Said brunette turned around to look at her eight-year old cousin from where she was working on her newest design. (Curse Gabriel Agreste for having impossible deadlines. Who the hell can come up with an avant-garde design in just two days? What did he peg her as -  _Cinderella's fairy godmother?!_ )

'Yes, Ailene?'

Dark brown orbs met Marinette's bluebell eyes as the younger girl blushed slightly, bracing herself for the embarrassing question she was going to ask.

'How did you and Monsieur Adrien meet?'

* * *

She remembers that day. Oh, she remembers it well.

How could she forget? It was the day she met the love of her life, after all.

It was December.

Her boyfriend had dumped her. (T _hat was her fault. how could she not know that her cunning, good-for-nothing boyfriend was cheating on her with a blonde bimbo? it was so obvious - the dark red lipstick marks on his collar and the hickeys he always tried to hide should have been dead giveaways.)_

Her employer had fired her.  _(Stupid fat dragon lady who fired her after eight months of working Marinette to the bone.)_

The stupid cashier at Starbucks had gotten both her name and her order wrong.  _('Mahinet'? Seriously? She should really consider seeing a therapist to cure her of her inhuman caffeine addiction.)_

And then, it just  _had_  to rain.

She had been clutching her drink in one hand and shielding her poor, soaking body with the other to no avail. Her new, hand-sewn cardigan was completely soaked.  _Great_.

Just when Marinette thought her day couldn't get any better, someone bumped into her causing her to fall, spilling her coffee all over her cardigan.

Her bluebell eyes flashed dangerously and she raised her head, 'Watch where you're going, you  _moron_ -'

She was met with the most captivating pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen.

The guy she bumped into was nothing short of perfect. Shining, golden hair that still seemed to stay perfect despite the rain, gorgeous eyes, perfectly sculpted nose and  _oh my god_  those lips looked absolutely delectable...

Her train of thought was cut off by the stranger's voice.

'I'm sorry,' the blond male apologized (oh dear lord, even his voice was sexy) while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 'I'll pay the cleaning bills, promise.'

Marinette snapped her gaping jaw shut and shakily gathered his wits. 'I-It's okay,' she bit out, face heating up with a fierce blush. She nodded once more at him and started walking away when the gorgeous Adonis-like male stopped her.

'Where do you live,' he blurted, so quickly that she nearly didn't catch what he was saying.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. 'Moving a bit fast, aren't we. We haven't even gone on our first date yet.' She secretly enjoyed how pink his cheeks became, despite how hot her own face was.

He quickly composed himself. 'Well, you did  _fall_  for me not too long ago, Princess.' he replied cheekily, shooting her a swoon-worthy grin.

Hot  _damn_.

* * *

They ended up bonding over Disney movies, video games, croissants and a ridiculous number of cat puns  _(him more than her)_  at Marinette's place that night.

Nothing much happened except for the occasional flirting and touches, much to her disappointment. ( _goddamnit Mari, you just met him!)_

But she was more than happy to have a friend, besides Alya, who cared and listened to her fashion rants without complaint.

In fact, Alya may have stiff competition in the best friend field soon, seeing how Adrien gives much more awesome fashion advice.

* * *

Realization hit her hard and suddenly one day.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng likes him.

She  _likes_  Mr Adrien Cat-Pun-Extraordinaire Agreste.

She likes him  _a lot._

But he's an oblivious, dense-as-a-rock, anime dweeb who has thousands of fangirls and models vying for his attention.

Marinette should really reconsider her life choices.

* * *

Her kitty was acting weird lately.

He started nuzzling her neck in public.

And his innocent kisses on her cheeks started trailing dangerously close to the corners of her lips too.

The fact that the ridiculously attractive blond model was currently glaring at poor Nath (whose only crime was talking to Marinette) also emphasizes on how weird he was acting around her.

_Unless_  Adrien reciprocated her feelings, there was no other reason why he would act so strange.

But there was no way he could ever like someone as mundane as her.

Marinette let her eyes trail over to where a seething Adrien was seated next to her.

Something was  _definitely_  wrong with him, Marinette mused, completely oblivious to the fact that her crush was acting like a (very) jealous boyfriend.

* * *

'You liiiiike him,' teased Ailene after listening to her older cousin's story, which sounded more like the rant of an oblivious, lovesick young adult.

Marinette flushed a deep red. She opened her mouth to retaliate when a familiar voice cut in. 'Who likes who?'

The petite half-Asian squealed and pricked her finger with the needle. Wincing, she gritted out, 'Nobody likes anybody, Adrien.'

The said blond squatted next to Marinette on the floor. 'Hmm, how 'bout you be 'nobody' and I'll be 'anybody', huh Princess? Imagine Gabriel Agreste's fashion prodigy and France's famous model together! We'll be Paris' power couple!' He posed, flexing both of his biceps, showing off drool-worthy muscles. Ailene giggled whereas Marinette rolled her eyes as she lightly shoved her crush away, trying to calm her racing heart at the same time.

'Not today, casanova.' she replied, her eyes meeting his for a moment before trailing downwards to look at his lips. Marinette unconsciously licked her lips, feeling her throat getting dry. Adrien smirked and leaned forward, whispering, 'Not now, Purrincess, we have an underaged audience here.'

The glare he received was worth seeing the blush on her face.

(He doesn't see her blush as often as she used to. Adrien tried not to think too much of it but dammitwhatifthismeansshedoesntlikehimanymore? He doesn't think he could see his Princess hugging some other guy or peppering someone else's face with feather-light kisses without breaking said person's face.)

Adrien replied to her glare with a wink and his signature smirk.

Marinette abruptly stood up, muttering something that sounded similar to 'ihearmamancallingmeseeyoubye'. Her blush seemed to turn redder, if that was even possible.

Adrien and Ailene smirked at each other as Marinette left the room in a stuttering, blushing mess.

'Pound it.'

**Author's Note:**

> Even a kid is in on Operation Adrienette. Mari, you should feel ashamed of yourself. XD
> 
> Anyway, how was it? Hope my fic didn't turn you all diabetic with all the fluff I fed you. ;) remember to read and review!


End file.
